


I Am Dragon, Hear Me Roar

by Youkoartemis



Series: Dragon!Ryan AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrid AU, I've probably rated this higher than it needs to be rated, M/M, badass!Ryan, bird!gavin, brutal murder of a random grizzly bear, but better safe than sorry, cute cuddles, dragon!Ryan, rt hybrid AU, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time Ryan’s a really sweet and gentle dragon, but when he gets mad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Dragon, Hear Me Roar

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt from Anon on Ao3: “Oh my gosh that was so cute! I'd love to see one where Ryan actually roars about something that'd be so cool“
> 
> So I wrote it.

“Ryan, can you roar?” Gavin asked out of the blue one day, causing Ryan to crack an eye open from where he’d been basking in the sunlight on a nice, warm rock.

“Mm? Yesth.” Ryan replied, shifting over to accommodate the bird hybrid as he climbed onto the rock to curl up next to Ryan.

“Really? That’s top! Can you do it right now?” Gavin asked excitedly, grinning at Ryan.

Ryan let his eye slide closed as he turned his face into the arm his head was resting on.

“Nah.” He stated lazily.

Gavin pouted. Ryan couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there.

“Aww, Ryan! Why not?” He asked, pout clear in his voice.

“No reasthon.” Ryan answered simply.

“Is me askin’ you to not a reason?” Gavin asked, acting offended and hurt.

“Nah.”

 _“Ryan!”_ Gavin exclaimed, sounding dismayed and mildly offended.

Ryan just chuckled in response and rolled over so he was partially on top of his mate, gently nuzzling and rubbing his cheek against the bird hybrid’s neck. He was careful not to crush his delicate little bird beneath his bulk - Ryan weighed a great deal due to the density of his muscles, bones, and organs. This density allowed him to survive under extreme pressure and conditions, such as cave-ins or being deep underwater.

Gavin, on the other hand, had hollow bones, making him _far_ more delicate and fragile than Ryan, who could survive a bullet to the head at point blank range and come out of it with little more than a concussion, thanks to his solid, diamond-like bones. This meant that Ryan was always _very_ careful and gentle with Gavin, for fear of hurting his little bird.

Gavin usually appreciated this concern, but not at the moment, when Ryan was _ignoring_ him in favor of cuddling him. Which, while nice, wasn’t what Gavin wanted right now; he wanted Ryan to _roar,_ dammit!

“Ryaaannnn!” Gavin whined, trying futilely to push the dragon hybrid away, only to receive more cuddles and some purring in response.

Clearly, Ryan was in no mood to roar.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, late at night, Ryan smelled something big approaching, and carefully untangled himself from Gavin, making sure to cover his little bird up with furs before he left the shelter he’d dug into the cliff face, quietly closing the makeshift door behind him. He slunk off into the darkness, ears alert and straining for anything that sounded out of place.

And then he found it - a bear. It was big, and didn’t look friendly; it had probably been attracted by the smell of food coming from Ryan and Gavin’s home. The bear noticed him, and roared, rearing up on it’s hind legs.

Ryan let loose a fearsome snarl that started deep in his chest and rumbled it’s way out, deep and bassy. He stood up to his full height, the spikes running down his spine standing on end as his wings flared out to full length in an intimidating threat display. When the bear refused to back down, Ryan sucked in a deep breath and _roared._

The sound was deafening, and shook the earth around them, sending birds flying off in a frenzy, as desperate to get away from the area as the smaller animals around them, all chattering fearfully and disturbed from their sleep or activities.

Distantly, Ryan heard Gavin yelp in shock, but he was more focused on the bear, who was clearly having second thoughts about challenging Ryan.

It didn’t decide fast enough for Ryan’s liking, and with another thunderous roar, Ryan pounced, barreling into the beast with the force of a wrecking ball, bowling it over and digging his claws right into it’s underbelly. Given his claws were made for burrowing through solid stone, fur and flesh did nothing to stop them from ripping the bear apart.

Ryan didn’t stop until he was absolutely certain that the bear was dead. By which I mean he’d nearly torn all the way through the beast and was liberally drenched in its blood and guts. He heard a gasp followed by retching behind him, and turned to look.

Gavin had followed him out. Probably coming to investigate the commotion; Ryan hadn’t exactly been _subtle_ while fighting that bear.

“Ryan...! What that _you_ I heard?” Gavin asked, managing to get his overactive gag reflex under control (though he was very pointedly _not_ looking at Ryan or the shredded remnants of what used to be a bear.

“...Yesth.” Ryan answered somewhat sheepishly, embarrassed at having lost control like that.

“You roared! You bloody _roared!_ That was absolutely top!” Gavin exclaimed, making like he was going to run over and hug Ryan but rethought it after seeing how _filthy_ Ryan was. “But what’d that poor...whatever it was do t’ you?”

“I threatened; it didn’t listhen. Wanted in nestht; might’ve eaten you.” Ryan explained, sheepishly picking at the ground with one claw.

“Oh. So you were protecting me?” Gavin asked.

“Yesth.”

“Aww, _lovely_ Ryan.“ Gavin cooed, “Go get washed up so I c’n show you how much I ‘ppreciate you takin’ care’a me.”

Ryan eagerly complied.

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this one turned out.
> 
> If anyone else would like to prompt me, you can leave your prompt(s) for this AU or any of my other AUs down in the comments below or as an ask on my Tumblr: http://youkoartemis.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story! =)


End file.
